


To Hold You In My Arms

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreigns friendship feels, Angst, Based on Dean revealing his health struggles and nearly losing his life during his injury, Dean Passes Out, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic and Fears, Paranoia, Post RAW beatdown of the Shield, Protective Seth, Seth freaks out, but it was just a scare that triggered horrid memories of Dean's injury, fluff and domestic feels, happy endings, mention of injuries and heath scares and hospitalizations, playfulness and suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean passes out post RAW beat down. Seth goes into near panic because he still hasn't forgotten the nightmare that was Dean's injury for all those 8 months.Based on the interview in which Dean talked bout his injury, nearly dying cuz of an infection and how scary the whole thing was.





	To Hold You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I just read Dean's interview with The Monitor. He talks in detail bout how scary his injury got. How he almost died and how it was a constant nightmare. He couldn't eat anything without blowing out his guts for months and the infection put him in a hospital for a good amount of time. He ended up having 2 surgeries and he barely made it. I was literally shaking with fear cuz there was a possibility we would have lost him. I wrote this as a therapy. I am so happy he's okay now. We just take people for granted. He should be truly appreciated and celebrated cuz he worked through the pain for months and was in so much misery. All cuz he loves wrestling too much.

_"Dean? Dean! Wake up, come on!”_

Dean could hear the distant voice, calling out to him. It sounded familiar. Homely. He tried to open his eyes, groaning as he felt sharp pain in his ribs. 

_“Deano? I am gonna go get a doc…Don’t panic.”_ Roman. It was Roman’s voice. Dean heard as another voice followed after it.  _“How the fuck can I not fucking panic?? Dean! Fucking wake up! Oh my God…”_

Dean could identify it was Seth who was freaking out. Calling out to him in a near panic state. Dean doubled his efforts and eventually was able to force his eyes open. Blinking rapidly as the harsh lights violated his vision.

“Oh fuck…Dean! You okay Baby? What the fuck…Oh thank fucking God..” Dean whimpered as Seth bent down to press his lips against Dean’s forehead, petting his face and forehead to make sure he was comforting the hurt man in any way he could.

“’at happened?” Dean groggily asked, rubbing at his eye. Seth’s worried gaze came into his view. There were tears shinning in Seth’s eyes, and he sobbed as he pressed his forehead against Dean’s shoulder. “You fucking passed out. Fuck…I was so damn scared…Almost shit my pants.” Seth half sniffled, half laughed. Shaking his head as he pulled his face up to look at Dean again.

“My ribs..” Dean whimpered as he felt the sharp pain again in his ribs. Seth quickly straightened up, checking the damaged area. “Think you bruised some Babe. I’ll fucking make them pay.” Seth’s angry voice came out in a growl, eyes suddenly dark with rage.

“You can’t make the whole locker room pay Seth.” Dean’s own voice sounded angry and broken. He wasn’t taking the whole locker room ganging up on the Shield too well. Roman was badly hurt, Seth’s arm was fucked up and Dean couldn't fucking keep his balance. 

“Watch me.” Seth growled out again, eyes promising so much violence as they looked into Dean’s baby blue ones. 

“Seth! Here, he’s awake?” Roman's voice interrupted them, the big man came running towards them, his voice filled with relief as he found Dean awake. Dean watched a paramedic following after Roman in quick steps. 

“What happened?” The paramedic kneeled besides Dean and started checking his ribs. Dean squirmed and tried to get away. A low growl leaving his throat but Seth held him in place. Dean looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and whimpered again.

“I know Babe, okay? But I ain’t taking no chances. I’ll pick you up and take you to the hospital so its better you let this guy check you. God knows you broke something.”

“‘m fine!” Dean was ashamed at how whiny his voice sounded. Roman chuckled from where he was sitting besides them on the other side and ruffled Dean’s head. “Calm your ass down Uce. You scared the crap outta me and Seth here. We just want to be sure.” 

Dean huffed and let the medic probe him some. Seth helped him into a sitting position, his back pressed against Seth’s chest as Seth pressed his lips against his head in a comforting manner.

“Lets go to the trainer’s room. I need to bandage your ribs. Nothing is broken but they are surely bruised. You are taking it easy for the next couple of weeks.” The medic said after a while. Dean rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated groan at that. “I do not have the energy to fucking go anywhere okay? Just wanna go bury myself in a bed. ‘m so tired.” 

Seth kissed at the side of Dean’s head and gently massaged his sides from where he was resting his hands against Dean’s hips. “Babe, I’ll carry you to the trainer’s room if I have to. We are not taking chances you got that? Be a good boy and I promise after that we are going straight to our hotel and you can rest as long as you want.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, your arm is all fucked up. You are not carrying me with one arm and I have no plans of falling onto my ass when I am already so fucked up.” Dean pointed at the bandages on Seth’s arm, looking back at him with a pointed look. 

Seth rolled his eyes and let out a huff. “Fine. Roman will be carrying you. Either way, you are going to the trainers.” Dean let out a whine and looked at Roman, who shrugged in response. Dean knew he wasn’t getting out of it. “Okay, fuck it. Lets go and get it done and over with. I am ready to fucking pass out again.”

* * *

“You guys gonna be okay?” Roman asked, voice rough and tired with exhaustion. Seth smiled at his best friend and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for dropping his bags. I think we are good.” He looked back at Dean who had flopped down on the bed as soon as the door had opened. A chuckle left Seth’s mouth who had turned around to find Dean’s whereabouts. Roman gave him a soft smile and said, “Take care of him. Bye Deano.” 

Seth gave a smile of his own and nodded, watching as Dean waved tiredly from where he was lying face down on the bed. He reached out to lightly pat at Roman’s arm. “I will Rome. Don’t worry bout him.”

Roman gave him a small hug before taking his leave. Seth closing the door behind him and letting out a loud tired sigh. He walked towards the bed and dropped down beside Dean. He turned on his side and leaned in to place a kiss on Dean’s temple. When he pulled back, Dean had a soft lazy smile of his face.

“Fucking sap.” 

Seth chuckled and pulled Dean against his body as he wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. His lips pressing against Dean’s head as he mumbled, “Shut up. Let me have this. I swear if something have happened to you..”

“Seth, I am a wrestler. You cannot expect me to not get hurt.” 

A tense expression appeared on Seth’s face, he shifted a little so he could again look into Dean’s eyes. “I understand that. But I almost lost you Babe. I cannot lose you. You have to know that. I love you too much. Wanna protect you from everyone and everything. Fuck Dean…I still remember when you were lying in that hospital bed…Looking so small and vulnerable. Not knowing what was happening to you. I could do nothing to help you. Ease your pain. Bring a smile to your face. I…It keeps haunting me you know? I never want to see you in that place again.”

Dean felt a slight shudder run through his body. The memory still shook him to his core. It was one of the worst times of his life. He had never had an injury before, and to have his first turn into a complete nightmare, it still had its affects on Dean’s mental health. Apparently Seth was still under the effects of that trauma too. Dean didn’t know he had this haunted look in his eyes, his lips trembling a little as he found himself lost back in time. He came back to reality when he heard Seth whispering his name a little desperately, hand petting at his head gently.

“Hey hey hey…fuck, I am so sorry Babe…Come on Dean, Its okay now. You are okay now. Fuck I shouldn’t have..” 

Dean shook his head, taking a deep breath as he looked into Seth’s slightly panicked eyes. “’s fine. I am okay. I do not want you to not being able to express your feelings. It took a toll on you too. I know that. You were there trying your best to take care of me. I was so grumpy…such a pain in the ass. I dunno if I would have made it if it wasn’t for your patience.”

Seth pressed his lips gently against Dean’s. Silencing him from saying anything further. “Its my job to protect you. To take care of you. I thank my lucky stars every day that we are through that time period. Also, when aren’t you a grumpy moody little pain in the ass? I think I got used to handling that years ago.” Seth’s voice turned teasing, not wanting to dwell on the depressing memories and fears they had left behind. He chuckled when Dean pouted a little, raising his head and glaring at Seth. “’m not moody. I am a delight to be around. Or else you wouldn’t have stuck with me all these years.”

Seth’s chuckle turned into a proper laugh at the twinkle in Dean’s eye. He reached down to grope Dean’s ass through his jeans, making Dean let out a little yelp of surprise. “Maybe I have stuck with you all these years because you have a really nice tempting little ass. Its fun laying my mark all over it.” Seth’s little wink earned him a bite on his lip. He pulled his face away from Dean’s wild mouth and held his hand up defensively. “Wohaa Babe, its not my fault your ass is your best feature.” Seth couldn’t help but break into giggles at the expression on Dean’s face. 

“You know what, I can dismiss you from the ownership of this booty right now.” Dean threatened, face pulled in a way that made Seth’s laughter just worse. Dean scowled and let out a loud huff, shifting over to lay on his other side so he was now facing away from Seth. 

“Aww is my Baby mad?” Seth grabbed at Dean’s waist and pulled his boyfriend against his body, expertly spooning Dean from behind. He kissed at Dean’s neck and trapped Dean’s legs under his own so he couldn’t move away. “You are a dick.” Dean drawled out, trying to sound annoyed but Seth knew he was far from anything but annoyed. 

“Yeah. A dick that can make you see stars darling.” Seth teased again, thrusting his crotch against Dean’s ass playfully. Dean whined a little, trying to get free from Seth’s grip, but he was really not struggling hard. Seth knew he liked being trapped all under or around Seth. It was kinda Dean’s safe place. “Stop it. ‘m too tired.” Dean’s tone was light, a soft smile of his lips as he sagged against Seth's tight grip. Seth smiled and pressed a soft kiss behind Dean’s ear. Dean letting out a soft moan and pressing back against Seth’s mouth. “I know Baby. You gotta take these clothes off though. Won’t be comfortable sleeping in them.”

Dean sighed and kept his eyes closed. “I got no energy.”

Seth shook his head and sat up, turning Dean on his back as he started unbuckling his pants. He pulled Dean’s pants off of him, before forcing him to sit up a little so he could pull off his shirt. He pulled the covers over Dean’s body when he was done, leaning down to press a soft kiss at Dean’s temple as he moved towards the bathroom so he could get ready for bed too.

When Seth joined Dean under the covers few minutes past, he was surprised to hear Dean still awake. “Took you long enough.”

Seth spooned Dean from behind again, getting comfortable in their usual sleeping position. “Thought you were ready to pass out.” He commented as he closed his own eyes. Just about ready to give into the exhaustion his body and mind felt. 

“Wanted your cuddles. ‘s always too lonely when you are not here to hold me.” Dean’s sleepy confession made Seth open his eyes momentarily, a wide smile appearing on his face as he kissed the side of Dean’s face. “Good. Because I am always gonna be here to hold you tight Baby.”

Dean turned around to press his lips against Seth, a sweet smile adoring his face when he pulled away. It wasn’t too long before he passed out. Seth joining him into a peaceful slumber as he listened to Dean’s gentle breathing. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
